The Journey
by purplenutellaaaa
Summary: Based off the Tumblr post, Ally and Trish set off on one of the greatest adventures anyone could ever have: finding their one true love. There are these necklaces given to you at birth with a unique shape, and your soulmate wears the other half. They get warmer the closer you are, and colder the farther. When you're ready, you go on this epic journey to search for your other half.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I've been wanting to do this for a long time, but I never did. Then, I came across the picture again, and I thought, "Why not?". **

**I'm actually really really really really excited about this story. I've been told it's been done before, but I don't really care. It will be my own twist and all that. :)**

**Sorry, I went a little _italics _crazy on this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or the the Tumblr post I saw with this plot.**

* * *

Allyson Karissa Dawson sat in her kitchen, eating her cereal, and thinking. Thinking about what? Just the biggest journey she'll ever take that will change her entire life forever. She kept telling herself that she was ready. Ready for the task. Ready for the change. Ready for anything and everything.

Lester, Ally's father, walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Good morning, sweetie!"

Ally seemed fazed.

Lester moved closer to his daughter and waved his hand in front of her face. "Ally?"

She twitched. "Huh? Oh. Morning, dad."

"Something wrong?" Asked Lester, pouring coffee in his mug.

"Actually." She nodded. "Yeah."

"What is it?"

She hesitated for a moment. Was she _really_ ready for this task? Was she _really_ ready to change her whole life forever?

"Sweetie?"

"Dad, I'm ready."

Lester was taken aback. Maybe Ally was ready, but he sure as heck wasn't. He gulped. "R-really?"

Ally nodded. "Yeah. I mean, I'm 18, it's the summer after my graduation. Why not?"

"Honey… I don't think you're re-"

"-Well, I do!" She shouted back, interrupting her father. She didn't mean to sound so stern, but it just came out. "Dad, my _whole_ life, I've dreamed about finding _him_. About feeling the warmth coming from my necklace." She touched the star looking pendent hanging from her neck. "About touching his hand for the first time. I've imagined being ready so many times. But, now… I _know_ that I am ready."

"Ally, I-"

"-And I _know_ he's not here. For that fact, anywhere _near_ here. It has to be a journey."

Lester sighed, resting his mug on the counter. "We'll leave this afternoon."

"I'm… I'm sorry. _We_?" Ally was humiliated at the thought of having her father there while she searched for her true love.

"Yeah." Lester replied in a "duh" tone. "I can't have my _only_ daughter out and about, all alone, leaving _state_."

Ally's eyes grew wide. She was absolutely horrified. "Dad! Do you not know how _embarrassing_ that would be?"

Lester had a blank expression.

Ally sighed. "Were your parents there when you met mom?"

"Actually, yes. Yes, they were."

"And how did that marriage turn out?"

"In divor- On second thought… maybe I shouldn't go with you. But I still want someone else there."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I'll get Trish to come with me."

Trish - or Patricia - Maria Del a Rosa was Ally's best friend. They've been together since birth. They've talked about food, clothes, hair, but mostly about that special one. That one person that they'll meet that one day. The person who has the missing piece to their necklace. They both have dreamed about that moment for so long, they made a promise to each other.

* * *

8 Years Ago

"Trish?"

"Yeah, Ally?"

"Promise me that when either one of us is ready, we'll go find them together."

"I promise."

"No. This can't be just any ordinary promise. This is the time for the _Super Duper Trally Promise._"

"Ugh, Ally. Not the Super Duper Trally Promise."

"Oh, yeah. The Super Duper Trally Promise."

"Fine."

Trish and Ally took off their shoes and stuck their feet to each other, stood up, grabbed each other's hands, spun around, spit in their hands, and then shook. "I promise." They said in unison.

* * *

Ally ran up to the Del a Rosa's door and knocked three times, indicating that it's her.

Trish opened it seconds later. "Hey, Als. What's up?"

Ally rushed through the door and into her best friend's bedroom. "Pack your bags."

Trish giggled slightly, following Ally's footsteps. "What?"

Ally turned around to face her and grabbed her shoulders. "I'm ready."

"You're ready?"

"I'm ready."

"When're we leaving?"

"30 minutes?"

"Perfect."

"Sweet. Meet me at my house."

"Got it."

Ally strutted out the door and into her car. She couldn't help but smile all the way home. She and her best friend were about to set out to find her soulmate. Something that she had dreamed of her whole life. It was finally happening. _This_ was the journey.

* * *

**So, what did you guys think? Should I continue it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone. Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I think and hope that this will be my most popular story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally**

* * *

The next 30 minutes of Ally's life was chaos. She needed to pack for a trip that will go on indefinitely. She finally came to a decision to basically pack her whole wardrobe. But, once she made that decision, she had a hard time getting everything to fit in her suitcase. "Ugh!" She let out, out of frustration.

Lester knocked on his daughter's door. "Sweetie? You need any help?"

She opened the door and put her hand on her hip. "That would be wonderful."

Lester smiled as he stepped inside. "Ok, what can I help you with?"

"Uh, can you sit on top of my suitcase?"

Lester looked puzzled at first, but then understood. He had had an experience like that once before, when he was searching for his other half, Penny. "Of course." He walked over to Ally's bed and sat on the suitcase.

Ally tried with all her might to close it up, but in vain, the zipper would not budge. "Try bouncing." She suggested.

"Alright." Lester said with a smile as he started to bounce. "Is it helping?"

"Ugh, no." The weak, 18 year old girl gave up trying. She put her hand to her head. "Where's Trish when you need her?"

"Right here." Her best friend announced, standing in her doorway. "I texted you like 3 times that I was ready, but you never answered." Trish paused for a moment, staring at Lester, who was still sitting on top of Ally's suitcase. "And now I know why."

Ally laughed. "Can you help?"

"Absolutely." She marched over to the bed, started to pull the zipper, then stopped. "Uh, Mr. Dawson?"

"Yeah?" He answered, being completely oblivious.

"Can you get up?"

"Oh, right." Lester jumped off and then headed for the door. "I'll just… start putting stuff in the car."

Trish clapped her hands together and pulled the top of the suitcase closed in one giant, semi-gracefully move.

Ally's mouth hung agape. "I still don't know how you do that."

Trish giggled as she pulled her friend's luggage off her bed. "I still don't know how you go around with _this_ old thing." She was referring to the thing that she was pulling off.

Ally and her suitcase have a special bond. She got it when she was 8 years old on her way to Africa to visit her mother. It was her first "real suitcase", meaning that it was a big one like Lester's. She relied on that thing like she relied on Trish. No matter where she went, whether it was out of state, or just to sleep over at her grandmother's house, she carried everything in it. But, now it was falling apart.

Trish glanced at it, then back at Ally. "Seriously, you _need_ to get rid of it."

"You know I can't do that!" Ally grabbed it out of her hand and started to walk down the stairs.

"Why not? Ally, it's ten years old and looks like a moldy string mop."

Ally gasped. "How dare you?!"

"Honey, if I may…" Lester butted in. "Trish is right."

Trish smiled. "I'm right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Boy. How's it feel to say those words?"

"Like I threw up in my mouth a little."

Trish and Ally laughed.

"Fine. I'll get a new suitcase on the trip."

"Promise?" Lester's eyebrows rose.

She nodded.

"Don't worry, Mr. Dawson. I will _make sure_ she gets one." Trish reassured him.

"Very good." Lester sighed as he caught a glimpse of the time. "I guess it's time for you guys to leave, huh?"

Ally looked over at the clock as well. "Yeah, I guess it is."

Lester and Ally shared a moment just staring into each other's eyes then going in for a hug. "I love you, honey." Lester let out, tears welling up in his eyes.

"I love you, too, dad."

He released his grip on his daughter and then hugged Trish.

"Goodbye, Mr. Dawson."

"Bye, Trish."

The girls packed the last of their things and got in the car. "Are we really doing this?" Ally questioned before starting the car up.

Trish nodded with a smile. "Yeah. We're really doing this."

Lester stood in the doorway, watching his daughter pull out of the driveway, and thinking. He remembered how excited he was when he went on his journey. How nervous he was. Lester knew this day would come, that Ally would one day leave to find her love. But, he never expected to feel this way. He had to face reality: Allyson was ready.

But wait… Was _he_ ready? Was Ally's soulmate ready?

* * *

"Mom!" Yelled Austin Monica Moon, stuffing his face with pancakes.

"What is it, Austin?" Asked his mother, Mimi.

"Can you get me more syrup?" He asked with his winning smile.

Mimi rolled her eyes. "You know I can't resist that adorable little smile."

"I know."

"Honey?" She asked, placing the syrup in front of her son. "Have you given it any more thought?" Unlike Lester and Ally's situation, Mimi _was_ ready for Austin's journey.

He put his fork down and sighed. "I dunno. Kinda? I've just been so focused on my music lately." Austin can play anything. Piano, drums, guitar, harp, he can even play a trumpet through another trumpet.

"Austin, you're 18. Don't you think it's time?"

"How old were you?"

"I was actually 10. But, it was easier for me because your father lived here."

"I need to talk to Dez."

"Why do you need to talk to Dez about your love life?" Mimi was confused.

"Because he's my best friend! And, we kinda made a promise to each other that we'll be together when either one of us was ready."

"So… Does that mean you _are_ ready?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah," then smiled. "I think I am."

* * *

**And there's chapter 2. :)**

**Do you think we could get to 30 reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way, all the**

* * *

**are meanwhiles. It's all happening at the same time. **

**YOU GUYS! I AM GOING TO DIE ON AUGUST 10TH! PROMS & PROMISES WILL BE ON AND I CAN'T FANGIRL TO LINDSEY CUZ SHE'LL BE AT CAMP AND THE AUSLLY FEELS AND HOLY CRAP I'M SHAKING! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or Ariana Grande's Problem**

* * *

"Head in the clouds got no weight on my shoulders! I should be wiser and realize that I've got one less problem without ya! I got one less problem without ya! I got one less problem without ya! I got one less, one less problem!" Ally and Trish sang as they crossed into Nevada.

Even though they only left Ally's house 3 hours ago, they had already been having the time of their lives.

"It's Iggy Iggs!" Trish began. "Uh! What you got? Smart money bettin' I'll be better off without you. In no time I'll be forgettin' all about you. You saying that you know, but I really really doubt you. Understand my life is easy when I ain't around you. Iggy Iggy. Too biggie to be here stressin' I'm thinkin' I love the thought of you more than I love your presence and the best thing now is probably for you to exit. I let you go, let you back. I finally learned my lesson! No half-stepping, either you want it or you just playin'. I'm listening to you knowin'. I can't believe what you're sayin'. There's a million you's baby boo, so don't be dumb. I got 99 problems, but you won't be one. Like what!"

Ally's mouth hung wide open. "Did you _just_ do that?!"

Trish nodded with a slight smile, then turned down the volume. "Hey, we should stop for-" Trish paused, feeling a strange warmth coming from her rain drop shaped necklace.

"Trish? You okay?" Ally glanced at her best friend, then back to the road. "Trish?"

Trish's head twitched. "Huh?"

"Are you okay?" Ally asked again.

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I… I…"

"Spit it out, Trish."

"I think I felt my necklace get warmer."

* * *

"Because I'm hap-"

"Next!" Dez yelled as he pressed the seek button.

Austin hit his shoulder. "Ah, c'mon, man. I love that song!"

Dez rolled his eyes. "You must be the only one."

"Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! Turn it up! I love this song!" Austin squealed when he heard "Problem" playing.

The two boys sang along as they crossed over the New Hampshire state line. But once the rap was over, Dez felt this interesting sensation coming from his sun shaped necklace. Does this warmth mean that _he's_ close to _his_ true love? What about Austin? Did he feel something too?

"Hey, man, you okay?" Austin asked his best buddy.

"What?"

"Are you alright? You zoned out for a sec."

"Yeah. I just… Did you feel anything from your necklace?" Dez asked.

Austin glanced down at his gold, moon pendant, to Dez, then to the road. "No… Why?"

Dez had a horrified look on his face. Was he ready?

Austin gently hit his shoulder again. "Dude, why?"

"Because I did."

"Wait." Austin pulled into the nearest gas station and stopped the car. "So, what does that mean?"

"I-I don't know!"

"But… _I'm_ the one who was ready for this trip! Shouldn't _I_ have felt anything?"

Dez was shocked. "I don't know, buddy."

* * *

"Wait, but..." Ally was trying to put this all together. "you were only coming just so I could have a supporter. W-w-why didn't I feel anything?"

Trish shook her head. "I have no idea. I'm just as shocked as you are."

"Well, great." Ally sighed. "Me and my best friend go on a road trip to find _my_ true love only to have my _best friend_ realize that she's about to find _hers_!"

Trish rolled her eyes. "No need to feel happy for me or anything."

"Oh, oh, Trish. Th-that's not what I meant. I-"

"-Save it, Ally." Trish crossed her arms and faced the window, causing the two to be in an awkward, tension-filled silence.

After about 15 minutes of it, Ally couldn't take the silence anymore! "Trish... I'm sorry. I didn't mean t-"

Trish turned around and smiled, interrupting her BFF. "-It's okay, Als. I know you didn't. I'm just kinda in shock that _I _felt something."

Ally nodded. "Yeah. Me too. What do you think he's like?"

Trish dreamily looked out the window. "I dunno. I imagine an average height guy with brown hair and dark green eyes. Sporty, mainly with a skateboard. Sarcastic, yet sweet. And just an overall wonderful guy."

* * *

Austin waved it off. "Ah, whatever. If it happens, it happens."

"Yeah. Besides, I'm sure you'll feel something _sometime _today."

"Exactly." Austin paused. "What do you think she's like?"

"Uh... Tall, blonde, pretty, smart. Like me." Dez smiled.

Austin scoffed. "The only thing you got right was tall."

"What do you mean?"

"Dez, your hair is red, you're not pretty, and you're not sm-"

Dez glared at him.

"I mean... You are smart! Just... not _that _smart...?"

"Oh. Okay!"

Dez isn't really _isn't _that smart.

* * *

Ally smiled at her friend's description. "Sounds like a great guy."

"Yeah." Trish sighed happily. "What about you?"

"What _about_ me?"

"Y'know, what do you think _your _guy's like?"

"Well... I think he's tall, brown hair with blue eyes. He's very intelligent and is incredibly honest. He will tell you anything. He might be a little country and loves to sing. He can sing all day long and never get tired of it. He's super, super sweet and very considerate. He _always _puts your needs before his. He also loves to play the piano. He'll play with you hours upon hours a day and you'll just grow to love him more."

"Wow. You've really thought about this, haven't you?" Trish giggled.

Ally became a tiny bit flustered. "Well, yeah! I mean, I've been dreaming about him my whole life and-"

"-Ally. I was kidding."

"Oh."

The car went into a small silence before the two girls started to laugh.

* * *

Dez tapped his shoulder. "What about your dream girl, man?"

"She's blonde, loves to surf, and is gorgeous."

"Dude." Dez stared at Austin. "She... sounds... _A-MAZING_!"

Austin giggled. "I know, right? Anyway, wanna grab some lunch?"

"Uh, absolutely!"

"Cool."

* * *

"Ugh, I'm starving." Trish groaned.

"Me too."

"What to eat? What to eat?"

"Hey, I saw this cool looking diner just a couple blocks behind." Ally suggested.

"Sounds great!"

Ally turned around and pulled into the parking lot. She and Trish unbuckled their seat belts and were about to get out, when Ally froze.

"Als?" Trish swiped her hand in front of her face. "Ally?"

"Trish... My necklace got hot."

"Do you think that means...?"

Ally nodded. "_He_ must be in _there_."

* * *

"Dude, Austin?" Dez hit Austin's shoulder to try and get his attention.

"Dez." Austin said through deep breaths. "I felt it."

"Wait... So...?"

Austin nodded. "S_he _must be in _there_."

* * *

**Whoa! Have Austin and Ally found their true loves?**

**I'm sorry that these are short. I've realized that I'm not very good at making longer chapters. Anyway, can we get to 50 reviews? :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the huge delay. I was on vacation and forgot to take my laptop. :/ Anyway, I'm like UBER excited that you all are loving this story!**

**OMG I'M LIKE SUPER UPSET I THOUGHT THAT THE KISS WAS IN PROMS & PROMISES BUT IT'LL BE IN THE NEXT ONE! UGH!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Austin & Ally or Burger King**

* * *

Ally smiled as wide as she could as she and her best friend walked in the diner. She felt so alive, being able to finally feel what love is.

"Hi, ladies! Take a seat wherever you want!" Said an older waitress.

As Trish and Ally sat down, Ally looked all around the restaurant, trying to figure out who _he_ was. No luck.

"Hey," Trish tapped on Ally's shoulder. "let's just order first."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Ugh. Fine."

The waitress came up, wiped her hands on her apron, and then pulled out her notepad. "Good afternoon, girls. What can I get you to drink?"

"We'll both have water." Trish answered. Ally was too occupied with finding _him_.

"Alrighty, you ready to order or do you need another minute?"

"Uh, _I'm_ ready. Are you ready, Al-"

Ally felt the warmth again, so she got up and tried to follow it.

"-ly…" Trish finished, rolling her eyes. "We'll need another minute."

The waitress nodded as she walked off.

Allyson walked all over the diner, zigzagily. She was just about to walk into the bathroom, when she bumped into somebody. "Oh, I'm sorry… Sorry."

"No, _I-I'm_ sorry."

Her eyes met his. Ally smiled, almost getting burned, her necklace was so hot. "Hi."

He smiled back. "Hi."

* * *

"C'mon, man! Let's just go through the drive-thru!" Austin argued with his red-headed friend.

"Austin, you _know_ how much I hate drive-thrus! Why are you scared to go in there? _She's_ in there, remember?"

"I just…" Austin sighed. "Now that I know she's in there, I don't think I'm ready anymore."

"Austin, that's _crazy_. All our lives, we've talked about this day. How we'd approach her when one of us met her. How we'd sweep her off her feet and carry her to safety." Dez giggled, remembering the talks that he and his blonde best friend had when they were little.

Austin joined in.

"What happened to the Austin Moon that was so ready to meet her?"

Austin paused, then smiled. "He's right here!" He unbuckled and got out of the car.

Dez smiled too. "That's my buddy." He said, following Austin inside the Burger King.

"Hi, welcome to Burger King!" Greeted the cashier.

"Hey." Austin said as he walked up to the counter. "Can I get a Whop-" He looked down into the cashier's eyes and felt the heat coming from his moon shaped necklace. He smirked. "Hi."

"Hi."

* * *

Ally stared deep into his eyes. Not _exactly_ what she had in mind. He wasn't that tall. Average height. His eyes were brown, but kind, beautiful, and mysterious. His hair flopped just the right way and he smelled like a fresh summer breeze. As far as his characteristics go, she couldn't really tell. She had to get to know him. "I'm Ally."

"Dallas." The boy introduced.

"Heh, Dallas, huh? What, were you born in Texas?" Ally started to laugh, quite awkwardly.

Trish caught a glimpse of the trying-too-hard Ally and the awkwardly-standing-hand-in-his-pockets boy. Her eyes widened as she sliced her neck with her hand and shook her head.

Ally noticed her friend and cleared her throat. "I-I mean, uh…"

Dallas giggled. "I know. It's okay. And actually, yeah, I was born in Dallas, Texas. But, we moved to Nevada just a couple weeks after I was born."

"Oh. Cool." Ally grinned as she nodded. Then it became silent. Was she doing this right? Was he getting the hint? Was she completely blowing it? She started to grab a piece of her hair and shove it into her mouth when Trish walked over.

"Ally, are you ready to order?"

"I… Uh…"

Trish looked over at Dallas. "Oh, am I interrupting something? Sorry, I-"

"-Nah, it's okay. I was just about to leave." Dallas turned around and headed for the door.

Trish eyeballed Ally and gestured to him. Ally shook her head. But Trish would not give up. Ally rolled her eyes and sighed. "Dallas, wait!"

He turned back to them. "Yeah?"

"Would… you like to have lunch w-with us?"

He nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Austin continued to stare into the strawberry blonde girl's blue eyes. Not _exactly_ what he had in mind. But hey, she was blonde and gorgeous. Two outta three ain't bad. He blushed slightly. "I-I'm Austin."

"Cassidy."

_Whoa_. The 18 year old boy thought. _Even her name is pretty._ He stood there, gazing into Cassidy's eyes once again.

Cassidy started to get a tad uncomfortable. "You gonna order or…?"

"Oh! Right." He snickered, awkwardly. "Uh, I'd like a Whopper meal and Dez?" Austin looked behind him. "What do you want?"

"I'll have the same."

"Alright." Cassidy smiled as she punched in their order. "Your total is -"

"-Wanna eat lunch with us?" Austin blurted out. He couldn't help it. He knew it was her.

Her eyebrows knitted together. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry. I just… I saw you and I-"

"-I'd love to." She interrupted, grinning. "Just, let me go tell my manager."

"Okay, cool." Austin started to smile like an idiot. He walked over to Dez and they did their signature _What Up_ hand shake. Then it hit him. "Wait, what was our total?"

Cassidy waved him off. "Don't worry bout it. On the house."

The boys started for a table. "Whoa." Dez exclaimed. "She agreed to eat lunch with us _and_ payed for our food?! She's a keeper, buddy."

* * *

"So, Dallas…?" Trish said. Ally was too nervous to say anything. Trish understood. Not completely, because she had yet to meet her other half, but she understood enough. Besides, she can tell if the guy's a total jerk or not better than anybody. "Tell us about yourself."

"Well, I worked in the mall at a kiosk for cell phone accessories. But then my mom got me a job at the libary."

Ally cringed. She hates when people say "libary" instead of "library". Almost as much as she hates when people talk with food in their mouth and the sound styrofoam makes when it's rubbed together.

Trish pushed her eyebrows together, skeptical. "Anything else?"

"Oh! I also can't really dance."

"Well, that's one thing you two have in common."

"What do you mean?" Ally asked, defensively. "I'm a _great_ dancer."

"Als... this…" Trish started to wave her arms up and down in a noddley fashion. "is not great dancing."

Dallas giggled, however, Ally was horrified. Trish just embarrassed her in front of her other half. Rude. "You just don't understand amazing dancing. That's all."

Trish rolled her eyes, playfully. "Whatever."

The waitress came up with their food. "Here ya go, my darlings. Anything else ya need?"

"Nope, I think we're good." Ally told her.

"Wonderful." She turned around just in time to hear a shatter.

"Uh, I need a new glass." Dallas said, timidly. Turns out, Dallas is quite the clumsy guy.

"I'll be right back." Said the waitress.

* * *

"So, what are your favorite hobbies?" Austin asked his other half, Cassidy.

"Well, I love to sing!"

"No way! Me too!"

"Cool. I'm actually in a band."

"I'm… I'm not." He giggled. _Wow_. He thought. _She's amazing. she sings and loves music. My kinda girl._

* * *

__"Here you go." The waitress sighed after bringing out Dallas's fourth glass of water._  
_

"Thank you." Dallas smiled. "So, where were we?"

"Uh. I need to go to the restroom. Trish, come with me."

"Okay."

The girls got to the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it. "I don't like him."

"Oh, thank goodness." Trish sighed with relief.

"What am I supposed to do?! He's my _true love!_"

"_Is_ he?"

"What do you mean?" Ally asked.

"Don't you think you would automatically be attracted to him if he was your true love?"

"I never thought about it like that. I'm just gonna ask him if he felt anything." Ally started to walk out.

"Are you sure you want that kind of embarrassment? I say we just sneak out the back and forget any of this ever happened."

Ally rolled her eyes. "Trish, it's not embarrassing. Plus, we still have to pay for the meal."

"Whatever."

When they arrived at the table, they noticed another glass on the floor. "Wow." Ally mouthed.

"Hey, guys."

"Hi, Dallas."

"Everything okay?"

"When you saw me…" Ally started, completely ignoring his question. "did you feel anything from your necklace?"

"What neckla-?" Dallas looked down and saw his triangle pendant. "-Oh, this old thing? Nah, I haven't felt anything since I was a kid."

"Oh."

"I had a really good time, but I need to head out." Dallas said, getting up. "See ya."

"Bye."

Once Dallas was out of sight, Trish noticed something. "That little jerk!"

"What?"

"He didn't pay!"

"It's okay, Trish. My dad gave me…" Ally pulled something out of her pocket. "a coupon for the Surf & Slurp?! And it's expired."

"Good ol' Mr. Dawson." Trish said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

This lunch was growing to be uncomfortable. Dez ate his Whopper silently as Austin held his head in his hands and stared deeply into Cassidy's eyes. Cassidy was the most uncomfortable of all. All she wanted to do was eat her lunch and talk. Talk. Not be stared at by a potential stalker. She cleared her throat. "So."

"Soo…" Dez mimicked.

Austin just grinned.

"Austin." Dez said. "Austin. AUSTIN!"

He blinked. "Hm? Oh! Hi."

Cassidy snickered. "You've already said that 10 times."

"Have I?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh… sorry. I'm just… I'm just kinda nervous."

"Why?"

"Because, you're my other half." It came easy for Austin to say that because he knew.

Cassidy was taken aback. "I'm sorry… What?"

"Y'know. You're my true love. Our necklaces."

Her face was till full of confusion, but then snapped. "Oh. Oh! You mean you actually believe in that?!"

"Yeah, I… I felt my necklace get warm when I saw you and-"

"-Oh, Austin, I'm flattered, but that's just a myth." Cassidy's manager yelled that her break was over. "Gotta go. Nice to meet you guys."

Austin was flabbergasted. Did that really just happen?

"Austin? Buddy, you okay?" Dez tapped his shoulder.

"Shoot." He sighed.

* * *

**Were you expecting Austin and Ally to meet? :)**

**Thank you guys so much for your wonderful reviews! 70?**

**Love you all! **


	5. IMPORTANT

**Hi everyone. I mentioned this in my bio, but since y'all will most likely not read my bio, I decided to post an author's note. **

**I will be taking a break from FanFiction. No, I'm not seeking attention. Nor am I deleting it. I've just been thinking.**

**First of all, I haven't been excited/into writing as much as I used to. I've been having a lot of writer's block and distractions such as school. And you know how this account is a secret, right? Well, that's the thing. **

**My dad doesn't have a laptop of his own. Well, he does, but it's incredibly old and doesn't work well. Anyway, he needed to use Skype last night, and his tablet wasn't working for him. He couldn't use my mom's laptop because hers does not have a webcam. So, he asked if he could use mine. I said, very nervously, "Uuh. Suuure?" And I got up to get it, but he had already gotten it. I could tell he was curious about my reaction. **

**Now, usually, when he asks for my laptop, I still act a tad weird, but say yes. Usually I delete my history and am good, but last night I had chrome open with a tab for Fanfiction and for Dez Wade. I clicked exit, while the laptop was in his hand, as quickly as I could. I don't know if he saw them or not.**

**Most of the time when he uses my laptop, I get this knot in my stomach that he might find out and ask me about it. Well, last night was a severe case of knots and guilt. I was ****_terrified _****that he might find out. Plus, I made the mistake of telling my mother how I don't know why, but I don't like when dad uses my laptop. She asked if I had anything to hide that I don't want them to see and I said no. Maybe that's why guilt was eating at me. I don't know. **

**So, I don't know how long I'll be gone. I just need to figure things out. All of my stories will be put on hiatus except for The Biggest Mistake. That will now be on Austlly394's account. I will help her with the chapters that would've been mine, but other than that, it will be her story now. **

**I'm sorry to those who are excited for We Are Timeless, The Journey, and Trez 2/3/4. I do apologize.**

**I love each and _every one _of you. Thank you for your patience and kindness with me. :)**


End file.
